What Are You?
by newblue
Summary: It was not suppose to be this way. Life was suppose to be perfect. But why had he turned out this way? Why did he lust after a woman who belonged to his friend? And was suppose to? HarryHermione


Note: this is my first lemony scented type of thing so tell me how it is…..

Warning: adult situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

What Are You?

* * *

It was suppose to be perfect, after Harry defeated Voldemort. Life was suppose to be like a fairy tail. Harry would be free of pesty precautions that hindered his development under the pretenses to keep him safe. Ginny and his relationship was suppose to grow and then the two were suppose to be married and have seven kids. His friends Hermione and Ron were suppose to hook up and get married a year after them so they could always be together. The two couples were suppose to look after the children and grandchildren as they all got old together.

But it seemed to Harry like the fact that his parents died, and he was sent to the Dursleys. Like his godfather dying right when they were about to become family, and Dumbledore passing away at the hands of Snape after not getting the locket horux. Even after all of those moments it seemed that fate was still trying to play more tricks on him.

Though you as a reader is most likely really confused at the moment for what else could possibly happen to the hero of the wizarding world. So let's start from the beginning.

It was that as Harry sat in a café in Diagon Alley sipping a black coffee across from his pretty red haired girlfriend, he couldn't hold a single thing that she said. As the youngest Weasley giggled out the on goings of her day so far at the ministry. Harry couldn't seem to pull his attention back on the one who was to be the love of his life.

How could he?

And he really meant that.

It was really hard.

It was that Harry was preoccupied. As he watched his two closest friend and the other two members of the 'golden trio' giggle and continue to kiss each other while trying to go through the narrow door of the café, the urge to march up there and pull them apart was getting more and more tempting. The two had just gotten together two months ago and were just now showing public displays of affection. Though Harry had to say that they were moving way to fast and showing a little too much for his comfort.

Harry almost rolled his eyes as the curly brown haired woman finally broke the kiss with her red haired companion and go through the café's door first. With the conflict solved Harry was now able to turn his attention to his girlfriend who was still giggling all the way through here sentences.

"And then Mr. Peter grabbed my folder giggle and then he giggle insisted that I did it all wrong. But like of course I didn't do it wrong because…"

Harry smiled softly and nodded as he attempted to be engaged with the conversation. Though it seemed like the incident at the door was leaving to much of an impact on his conscious. Lifting his coffee mug he began to take a sip. He and Ginny were suppose to meet here with Ron and Hermione, but the scene at the door made his attitude for the whole rendezvous sour. Really the sight was disgusting, he even felt his heart drop at the sight of it.

Harry froze as his mind slowly put the information together. However he wasn't able to continue as a voice brought him out of his thought process.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry blinked slowly as if waking up from a nap. He turned to look at who had interrupted him and froze. (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately) Hermione was inches away from his face. Well her chest was.

She was leaning over to grab a couple of napkins from the dispenser and it left him with a pleasing view of her cleavage. Harry forced himself to look down at the table until she pulled back and sat down next to him on the bench.

Feeling that no one had noticed his thirty second peep show Harry looked over at his friend. He took in Hermione's short white sun dress and her hair smoothed out into ringlets. She seemed to have a sparkle about her as she laughed at some stupid thing his girlfriend had giggled out. Harry suddenly got the urge to push her against the wall ravage her mouth the same way Ron had at the door.

"Harry?" Hermione asked the attention at the table turning to him.

"Are you sure you okay, mate?" asked Ron as he slid into the bench next to his somewhat distracted sister.

The black haired young man choked slightly, but calmed himself and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just distracted." He turned to his girlfriend, hoping that there was just something in his coffee making him think this way. Harry was crestfallen as he dampened the urge to sneer at the way Ginny was twirling her hair and giggle at the window.

Wait twirling her hair and giggling at the window?

Harry turned his head to follow his girlfriend's line of sight. He was annoyed to see that she was flirting with a group of French wizards loitering on the other side of the street. Though he was somehow unable to say anything in reprimand as he was just thinking of another woman just know.

Feeling the scene with his giggle girlfriend was enough to get rid of his amorous thoughts. He turned back to his longtime friends.

He really should have kept looking out he window.

Because he was suddenly inches away Hermione lips as she leaned forward to find what was wrong. The two paused staring at each other at first shocked. But Harry was quick on his toes.

"Oh, I forgot something at the office!" bursed out Harry as he quickly stood up.

"Oh?" came the chorus of surprise from all the people at the table.

"That's too bad, do you have to go now?" asked Hermione from next to him.

'Smooth Harry. Real smooth.' Harry reprimanded himself.

"Uhh…yeah, sorry about this. I just really need to get it."

Hermione's face fell but she stood up so he could get out. Harry quickly moved out of the booth and apologized. However he didn't waste any time as he quickly walked out of the café and onto the main street of Diagon alley. Harry then apperated to his office.

The after the familiar tug on his belly button he found himself outside his office in the Ministry of Magic. Sighing he leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples.

The meeting was horrible. How was it that he ruined their perfectly planned reunion by fantasizing about his best friend while his girlfriend was across from him?

Harry didn't understand it but forced himself to go over to his desk and to the paper work that he let accumulate. It proved not to be very productive as in the next half an hour he only completed a meager page of the some fifty pages assigned to him.

Dotting the last "i" at the end of the page he managed to complete he sat back with a sigh. Tilting his head back he was startled to feel warm hands suddenly grab his shoulders from behind.

Harry practically jumped but the person grasping his shoulders just held him down. Instead he turned his head to see who was there. He tensed as he followed a long slim arm up to a white sundress.

"Hermione…" stared Harry, confused why she was there.

"You are too tense you should just relax." Harry turned back and tried to do what she said taking a deep breath in.

"Why are you here?" He asked as Hermione began to rub slow circles into his shoulders.

"I know…." Harry tensed. He had expected a different answer. Something like she needed to get something from the office as well. But that didn't make any sense. It wouldn't explain why she was in his office. But no, she knew. Harry should have realized that Hermione would have known about him being jealous that Ron was kissing her. That she knew that he had ogled her cleavage when she leaned over. He should have known that Hermione would have seen into his mind and the perverted thoughts he had of her.

Harry was so ready for her to start beating and berating him for having such thoughts that what she said next made him choke in surprise.

"I know that Ginny can be a little hard to hold her attention. But you have been awfully distant recently. Maybe if you didn't absorb yourself in work so much. She loves you a lot you know…"

Harry continued to cough in surprise and he felt a small hand pat him gently on the back. That was not what he suspected. He guess Hermione wasn't as observant as he thought.

But was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Life again seemed to laugh at him as when his cough finally subsided and he looked up. Hermione's face was inches away from his for the second time that day. Instead of being confused there was only worry in her big brown eyes. This time a different feeling washed over Harry.

This time he would not back away, he would not be the good guy.

Reaching up a hand slowly as if not to startle the young woman in front of him. He slowly cupped the side of her face. Before Hermione could do anything Harry moved forward, and in one swift movement he capture her lips in his.

Harry felt Hermione gasp in shock and took advantage. Trusting his tough into her mouth he began to coax her tongue demanding a response. Hermione failed to do so and began pushing frantically at his chest to get him away. Harry felt a dark feeling settle in his stomach as he felt his groin jump a little. Breaking the kiss Harry pushed Hermione back onto the desk behind her. Though before Hermione could say anything in protest Harry pressed his mouth against hers once again.

Hermione's struggled slowly died down and Harry took the opportunity to remove one hand from her shoulder down to her thigh. He felt a moan originating from her throat pass through his body as he began to gently stroke the outside of her leg.

Moving to the inside of her leg Harry started getting response from Hermione. Where she was trying to be as unresponsive to his kiss as possible she started kissing back hungrily. Harry smirked against her lips, loving the feel of every inch of her. He let go of the side of her face and trailing that hand down along the curves of her body.

Harry finally broke the kiss with her mouth only to move down to her throat. Licking and nipping down the white column of her throat he settled on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He bit down causing the skin to turn white under the pressure. Harry knew that it would soon turn a fetching shade of pink after he was done.

He heard another gasp come from Hermione's now swollen lips as she squirmed under him making his groin tighten. Harry could hold off now longer as he moved his hand fully up between her legs to press on that special pearl.

Surprisingly this brought Hermione out of what ever trance she was in as she stilled. Harry felt this and backed off from her neck to look in her eyes. He was only scared at what he saw there.

Her eyes were open wide with shame and shock. Harry felt her hands slide between them and Hermione pushed him off her roughly sending back into his chair. Harry watched numb as Hermione stood up tears of frustration forming in her eyes. Pulling her dress back down she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Harry could only sit there slumped in his chair staring at the door where she left.

What had he done?

What had he become?

* * *

Yeah I hope you liked it….. if enough people want me to continue I will…..though I don't know if I will or not

Thanks

Review!!!!


End file.
